


Flores en la terraza

by Malale



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Sasuke, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbininjas, Other, Shaving, Slice of Life, fem!naruto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:58:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nadie lo diría, pero a Sasuko le gusta ir en ropa interior por la casa"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores en la terraza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/gifts).



> Esto es un Always-girls!SasuNaru, por lo que les he cambiado los nombres a versiones femeninas. Naruto es Naruko y Sasuke es Sasuko. Me hacía especialmente gracia que rimaran, no sé porque. 
> 
> El fic es raro y tiene saltos temporales por la cara, así que tenedme paciencia. Tenía ganas de experimentar un poco. Seguiría la historia igual que en el canon, pero se sitúa en el futuro, y ambas tendrían unos dieciocho años de edad.
> 
> (Ignoren el título porque realmente no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero no se me ocurría otro)

 

Nadie lo diría, pero a Sasuko le gusta ir en ropa interior por la casa. Sasuko, la gran Uchiha Sasuko, última descendiente del poderoso clan Uchiha, estoica como una estatua y fría como el hielo, camina por su apartamento descalza y en bragas. A veces, con suerte, con una camiseta de tirantes encima de su sujetador.

 

-¿Qué pensarían tus enemigos si te vieran así, tan poco elegante y distinguida? –dice mientras la observa sujetar la pinza en la mano, sumergiéndose en la bañera hasta la barbilla.

-Es culpa tuya –le contesta, inclinándose sobre el lavamanos para mirarse mejor en el espejo. Lleva su pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta y algunos mechones se quedan levantados aun a pesar de estar sujetos por la gomilla. –Por elegir un apartamento tan caluroso.

 

Naruko le dice que nadie la obliga a vivir con ella y Sasuko gruñe despectiva. Es lo normal, entre ellas, actuar como si vivir juntas hubiera resultado una obligación impuesta por la otra. Como si Naruko fuera a permitir, después de tres años de búsqueda y peleas, dejarla sola viviendo en el marginado y fantasmal barrio Uchiha.

Como si Sasuko, después de tres años sólo probando la autodestrucción, el engaño y la venganza, quisiera seguir alimentando las raíces podridas de su clan.

 

El baño es pequeño y si Naruko quiere puede estirar la mano y dejar un reguero de agua con la punta de sus dedos sobre la curva del trasero de la morena. Podría meter la punta debajo de la tela negra (siempre negra, toda la ropa interior de Sasuko es negra) y estirar para luego soltarla y escuchar el chasquido cuando golpee contra su carne.

 

Lo hace.

 

Sasuko la mira con odio, pero es su mirada de odio falso. No tiene ni el sharingan activado.

Le hunde la cabeza en el agua antes de seguir retocándose las cejas.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Es una especie de ritual, antes de irse a una misión. O más bien una costumbre. La tarde antes de partir, es tarde de acicalarse.

 

Lo empezó Sasuko, porque es una maniática. Porque busca excusas donde no las hay. Que son kunoichis. Que quizás en alguna misión deban de seducir a alguien. Que deben estar siempre perfectas.

 

La verdad, Naruko lo sabe, es que le gusta la sensación de normalidad.

 

Naruko nunca lo había hecho antes. ¿Para qué? No es que ella fuera realmente femenina, como la morena. Ni tuviera su gracia y elegancia. Si la empieza a imitar es más por cabezonería, por costumbre (de nunca querer ser menos que ella) que otra cosa.

 

Cuando su relación avanzó más allá, a lo que siempre había estado destinada a ser, simplemente se convirtió en un hábito más entre ellas. Algo cotidiano, íntimo. Agradable.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

La rubia saca las piernas de la bañera mientras Sasuko se sienta en el borde de la misma. Se las pone encima, sin que le importe mojarla. Como si la morena no hacía ni media hora que no hubiera salido del baño.

 

Empieza por la izquierda. La enjabona lentamente, con cuidado. Siente en las manos el vello fino, rubio y casi invisible a la vista.

-No lo necesitas realmente. –le dice con velada envidia. Naruko es rubia por todos lados. Su vello parece pelusa de bebé, es incluso agradable al tacto. No como el de ella, negro, espeso y visible en su piel pálida.

-No, no, hazlo. –pide. El agua hasta la clavícula y el pelo rubio, más largo que el de ella, haciendo ondas como rayos de sol en la superficie. Sasuko desliza la cuchilla con cuidado, metódica. Donde pasa el metal luego ella acaricia con la mano, cerciorándose de sólo notar la piel.

 

Naruko canturrea en la bañera. El cuarto de baño es pequeño y caluroso. El verano está entrando con fuerza en Konoha, pero mañana temprano partirán hacia el norte en una misión de recuperación. Estarán un mes viajando por las montañas, pasando frío, hambre y deseando recordar lo que era siquiera una ducha. Volverán sucias, con sangre y tierra bajo las uñas, y todo lo que harán esa tarde parecerá un trabajo desperdiciado.

 

Sasuko besa el empeine del pie antes de pasar a la otra pierna.

 

Parecerá trabajo desperdiciado, pero no lo es.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Sasuko es preciosa. No es que Naruko lo crea (que lo cree) porque estén juntas. Sasuko es preciosa objetivamente, sin una valoración emocional que acompañe esa creencia. Sus facciones son perfectas; la barbilla fina, la nariz recta, los ojos grandes y negros enmarcados en gruesas pestañas.

 

Es alta, aunque sólo un poco más que ella, y femenina. El pecho lo justo para considerarlo grande, la cintura estrecha para dar más curva a la cadera, las piernas largas y su piel inmaculadamente blanca. Incluso las pequeñas cicatrices por la vida como Kunoichi son apenas detectables. Líneas pálidas en una superficie apenas coloreada.

 

Imparcialmente Sasuko es preciosa. Luego, cuando la veía pelear, atacar como un dragón a un simple mortal, destrozar todo a su paso con Kusanagi, una montaña de poder y destreza inamovible para cualquier otro enemigo excepto para Naruko, sabía que la imparcialidad se le iba.

 

Sasuko era la persona más hermosa del mundo entero.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Naruko siempre viste ropa amplia, incluso cuando está en casa. Más incluso cuando está en casa. Sus camisetas son de hombre, enormes, y siempre lleva pantalones por la rodilla donde entrarían tres piernas por cada pernera.

 

Se recoge el pelo en trenzas, no en coletas como suele hacerlo. Se las recoge así desde que Sasuko vive con ella, porque antes de ello no sabía hacerse trenzas. Ni una madre, ni una amiga antes que Sasuko le había enseñado. Aun ahora que sabe suele sentarse a su lado, pasándole el peine.

-Tú las haces mejor. –suele decir y Sasuko no se queja demasiado por ello, lo que es una prueba inequívoca de que en el fondo le gusta peinarla. Siempre desliza con cuidado sus largos dedos mientras recoge hebra a hebra hasta tener tres mechones perfectos que enlaza de manera pietra. Ve como las trenzas caen por sus hombros y se balancean mientras Naruko corretea por la casa.

 

Antes de irse a una misión, la primera cosa con la que se ponen es limpiar. Y Naruko hace trampa, en realidad, porque invoca sus kage bunshin para que carguen con todo el trabajo.

-Es como si lo hiciera yo. –explica con una sonrisa pícara, mientras llena la regadera de agua. Cuidar de las plantas es la única tarea que no le deja a sus clones. Aparte de plantas de interior normales, tiene macetas con flores, otras con frutas, y están grandes, sanas y verdes. Las saca a la terraza, todas y cada una de ellas, y las riega con cuidado. Le quita las hojas muerta, les pone abono si es necesario y las deja protegidas de posible viento. Las prepara para que Iruka sólo tenga que regarlas algunas veces cuando vaya y vuelva de la academia.

 

Sasuko se mete en la bañera con el agua hirviendo y los clones dando vueltas por toda la casa, sus trenzas (técnicamente todas hechas por Sasuko) bailando como lazos mientras se mueven. Sasuko las observa pasar porque siempre deja la puerta del baño abierta (es un baño pequeño y caluroso y se ahogaría en el vapor de agua si no lo hiciera). Desde la ventana junto a la bañera, también abierta, escucha a Naruko canturrear y si levanta un poco la vista puede verla, con la mejilla manchada de tierra mientras trasplanta una tomatera.

 

Se queda en el baño hasta que el agua se templa y los clones terminan las tareas de la casa. Las cinco falsas Narukos forman una cola, con sus pícaras sonrisas idénticas y la misma expresión de zorros astutos.

-¡Recompensa, recompensa!

 

Una a una se van inclinando sobre el borde de la bañera y le roban un beso. Las puntas rubias se mojan en el agua y parecen pinceles. Una a una van recogiendo su premio por haber limpiado el piso y desapareciendo en una nube de humo. Sasuko siente cinco pares de labios suaves, diferentes pero iguales (siempre iguales, porque son de Naruko, aunque no sean ella) contra los suyos y el calor en el vientre que no es producto del baño se incrementa exponencialmente.

 

La última nube de humo se disipa y Sasuko nota que Naruko ha dejado de canturrear; su cerebro demasiado ocupado recopilando la información de sus otras clones. Pero es solo un instante, porque enseguida su cara aparece en la ventana. La mejilla aun manchada de tierra.

-Ha habido un poco de lengua con la última, ¿verdad?

 

Sasuko le lanza agua y la escucha reír mientras vuelve a su tarea. Entonces se levanta, se seca, se viste con lo mínimo y limpia el baño para cuando Naruko le toque usarlo.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Cuando ya ambas están duchadas, afeitadas y secas, la casa limpia y las plantas regadas, la tarde ha avanzado bastante. La luz no tiene tanta fuerza y proyecta sombras más alargadas. Sasuko sigue en ropa interior mientras trastea por su parte del armario y Naruko sólo lleva su camiseta más grande, que se le resbala por un hombro y cuyo filo deshilachado le llega hasta el inicio de los muslos. Está sentada en la cama con las piernas en la postura de la mariposa, agarrándose los tobillos con ambas manos y la tela de su ropa interior claramente a la vista. Gatitos amarillos y naranjas en un fondo blanco.

 

Cuando la morena se acerca a ella con varios botes en las manos no la deja hablar mientras tira de ella.

-Yo a ti también, yo a ti también.

-Ya lo sé, tonta.- refunfuña mientras le pasa uno de los tarros.

 

Se sientan, como siempre, cara a cara con una pierna entre las de la otra. Naruko se llena ambas manos de crema (huele muy bien, a melocotón. Sabe que es una receta de la madre de Sasuko y sirve para detener el crecimiento del vello e hidratar la piel. Sabe que a Sasuko no le gusta hablar de ello, pero que seguramente aprendió a hacerlas cuando era pequeña y su familia era más una familia que un enjambre de guerra. Sabe que el olor le trae recuerdos agradables y le hace preguntarse a Naruko si es así como huelen las madres) y la va extendiendo por la piel pálida de manera errática. Pasa de la pantorrilla al muslo, a la rodilla y al tobillo. Dibuja soles y espirales con sus dedos sobre la piel blanca y recorre pequeñas cicatrices en caricias con las yemas de los pulgares.

 

Sasuko, completamente diferente a ella, se va echando pequeñas cantidades en las palmas mientras sube periódica y meticulosamente desde el tobillo hasta casi la ingle. Sube tan cuidadosamente, tan despacio, que siempre es una sorpresa cuando su mano roza con el borde de la ropa interior. Naruko, distraída en su propia tarea, da un pequeño respingo y se encuentra de frente con los ojos negros y grandes. La luz anaranjada de la tarde proyecta sombras de pestañas largas a sus mejillas y el calor que nota en el bajo vientre no tiene nada que ver con la entrada del verano en Konoha.

 

-La otra. –ordena Sasuko en un susurro. Naruko se ruboriza levente y no puede ocultar una sonrisa tonta mientras cambian ambas de piernas. Los dedos largos se cierran con cuidado por su tobillo mientras su propia mano se mueve en círculos contra la rodilla pálida.

 

El contraste de color de sus pieles siempre es algo que le ha gustado, especialmente cuando si mueve un poco la pierna se roza contra las de Sasuko y le provocan un pequeño gruñido que no es de molestia para nada.

 

Ambas terminan con las manos calientes sobre sus pieles y las piernas más enredadas entre ellas de como comenzaron. La rubia tiene una sonrisa traviesa antes de inclinarse y morderle suavemente la nariz.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Naruko es adorable. No es que Sasuko sea imparcial por la relación que tengan (No lo es, realmente, en lo personal cree que es más insoportable que adorable). Cualquier persona que llega a conocerla no puede negar que las constantes sonrisas y su inagotable entusiasmo resultan admirables y casi contagiosos.

 

Sus ojos azules son increíblemente grandes y expresivos. Si te miran durante mucho tiempo parece como si te atravesaran por completo, como si no pudieras ocultarles nada. La cara en forma de corazón y la nariz respingona le da aún más aspecto del que habitaba en ella. El pelo tan largo y tan imposiblemente rubio. El pecho del tamaño justo para que entraran en sus manos (y no es que Sasuko crea que están hechos a su medida, que _Naruko_ de alguna manera está hecha a su medida, pero siempre le fascina y asombra lo bien que encajan juntas) y las caderas anchas y redondas que siempre atraen su vista hacia ellas.

 

Naruko es mona, adorable, guapa. En la superficie, cualquiera puede verlo. Pero Naruko es mucho más que eso y por fin, poco a poco, la gente se da cuenta de ello. Naruko es decidida, profunda, incorruptible.

Y ante todo es fuerte. Es energía, como la fuerza de la naturaleza. Verla pelear es como ver un huracán en acción. Caótico y potente, arrasando a todo enemigo que encuentra a su paso. Incluida la propia Sasuko una vez.

 

Por ello, para Sasuko, Naruko es más que guapa o hermosa. Es la persona más rememorable del mundo entero.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

La ropa interior ha acabado en el suelo, pero no toda. Sasuko aun lleva su sujetador. Naruko no, aunque si su enorme camiseta. La noche ha llegado empezado a ganar terreno y entre el hueco de las cortinas Sasuko puede ver el cielo volverse purpura oscuro, En cuestión de minutos se tornará azul oscuro y las estrellas empezarán a aparecer lentamente.

 

Sasuko mira al techo con la mente en blanco, atenta sólo a las respiraciones de ambas que se han ido acompasando poco a poco. Aun siente un poco dormidos los dedos de los pies por el orgasmo, pero no tiene ganas de moverlos para desentumecerlos. Naruko se ha quedado medio dormida en el hueco que forma el arco de su brazo y su cuerpo. Su nariz roza su cuello, le ha pasado un brazo por encima del estómago y ha dejado unas de sus piernas entre las suyas. Se siente suave y agradable entre sus muslos.

La lengua le hormiguea por el uso y tiene la coleta casi desecha por los tirones de pelo que le ha dado la otra. También unas de las trenzas rubia se ha soltado y mechones  claros se desparraman por su pecho y le producen ligeras cosquillas.

 

-Tengo hambre- murmura Naruko sin abrir los ojos. Sasuko lo sabe aunque no la esté mirando.

-Y yo.

 

Ninguna se mueve en ese momento. Esperan hasta que les suene un poco el estómago para levantarse e ir a la cocina a coger algo. Ramen, por insistencia de Naruko, y onigiris de atún.

 

Ninguna se molesta en coger la ropa interior y después de comer vuelven a la cama para dormir toda la noche.

 

º-º-º-º-º-º

 

Salen a la misión al alba, las bandanas de Konoha firmemente atadas a sus frentes y las mochilas con lo justo y necesario sobre los hombros. Sasuko ha revisado todo antes de salir y Naruko hecha la llave con dos vueltas y la guarda en el bolsillo más seguro de su traje naranja y negro.

 

Konoha está en silencio todavía, sus ciudadanos apenas despertando para empezar un nuevo día. Naruko lanza un buen vistazo para recordarla mientras cuando la eche de menos cumpliendo con su deber de kunoichi. Sasuko camina mirando al frente para encontrarse con el resto del equipo siete.

 

Dejan su casa atrás y la mitad de su hogar. La otra mitad la llevan con ellas.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Ha quedado raro, lo sé. Entre que me costó mucho acabarlo (llevo una racha bastante larga de bloqueo para escribir. Que haya logrado terminar esto aunque haya quedado tan incoherente es ya un logro) y que la idea era muy vaga y no acababa de tomar forma, pues... En fin. A resultado así. 
> 
> Todo nació leyendo un fic donde un personaje (masculino) afeitaba a otro. Ese tipo de escenas domésticas me resultan muy íntimas y tiernas y me di cuenta que no hay muchas con parejas femeninas (al menos yo no los he visto). Me gusta la dinámica entre dos mujeres y quería experimentar. Me ha gustado, la verdad. Me planteo hacer más de este universo, pero quiero pensarlo muy bien. No sé sólo dejar a Naruto y a Sasuke con el genero cambiado, a todos los personajes o quizás sólo a su generación, a los 9 genin. Es por eso que me he abstenido de nombrar a mas personajes en la historia, no es que me haya olvidado de ellos (¡Nunca! Adoro a todos en Naruto).
> 
> Y está dedicado a mi adorada Mindu porque, como yo, comparte mi gusto por las lesbininjas. LOVE YOU <3


End file.
